Truth or Dare
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Just another truth or dare story. Posted by Turtlegirl5, but written by mobygirl21.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Again this story was written by and belongs to Mobygirl21. All credit goes to her. I, Turtlegirl5, am just posting it for her.**

* * *

Keila: Hey, have you guys ever played truth or dare?

Lacy: Yes, on OrangeSugagar's story. You even read it.

Trevor: She's right.

Keila: Ok, well, we're playing and there's no getting out. People reading

thit, you know what to do. Here's the charecters you can truth or dare:

Blowhole, Me, Trevor, The penguins (even Lacy), Marlene, Lemurs, and Lobsters

that are with Blowhole.

Trevor: We're not getting out of this, are we?

Keila: No, no you're not

Lacy: UGH!

Rules:

Keep it From K to K plus, please

Nothing guy and guy or girl and girl stuff. Only Girl and Boy pairings. Any

else won't be in this

This is NOT a crossover. It can't become one.

Have fun reading and revewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Keila: OK, so we have a few truth or dares. This is good.

Trevor: No, it's bad. Anyways, here are the truths and dares from OrangeSugar:

Yay you posted this thing! ^^(I gotta shout-out! XD) OK... So onto mah dares n

truths:

Marlene: Truth: DO YOU Looooove Skipper?

Lacy: I dare you to kiss Kowalski! ^^(You know you want to! XD)

Kowalski: Truth: Do you loooooove Lacy?

Private: I dare you to: Watch a bloody gore movie!

Rico: I dare you to: Blow up Blowhole's lair!

Blowhole: I dare you to get a life.

Marlene and Skipper: WHAT?

Keila: Marlene, just admit it!

Marlene: Fine. I admit that I love Skipper

Skipper: Hold on *Get something from HQ* OK, I'm ready.

Trevor: What did you get?

Skipper: You'll see on a different dare.

Keila: Moving ON!

*music comes on*

Trevor: Keila, why is the Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakuel CD playing on

your CD player? And of all songs, Hot n Cold? Honestly, if it represens me,

we're so-

Keila: I know, over. I just like the song, jeez!

Lacy: Wait, you two are a couple?

Kowalski: They are fighting like a married couple. Or as if they're going to

be married soon-

Keila: You TOLD?

Trevor: No way! I wouldn't even tell PERRY from Phineas and Ferb! An Phineas

and Ferb is my favorite show, and the show that used to be your favorite

Show!

Lacy: ENOUGH! What are you two arguing about NOW? Are you two engaged or

something? Wait, no Trevor didn't ask her. She would have told me.

Keila: You'd be surprised what I tell people. My mom doesn't even know!

Everyone but me and Trevor: O.O

Me: OK, moving on

*a guy about my age walkes in*

Me: NICK?

Nick: Lacy told me to come before the show started so, here I am!

Keila: Ok, well Lacy, go ahead

Lacy: I have to kiss Kowalski?

Keila: Well atleast you didn't call him THAT instead of his name

Lacy: Whatever

*Kowalski and Lacy kiss a few seconds*

Keila: Ok, you guys can stop now

*they are still kissing*

Keila: Guys

*and still kissing*

Keila: GUYS!

*SILL kissing

Keils: *gets a bullhorn* GUYS!

*STILL KISSING!*

Keila: *pulls them apart*

Kowalski and Lacy: *blush*

Keila: Kowalski, answer the question

Kowalski: Yes

Private: *watches 2012*

Lacy: That doesn't count

Private: Fine *watches halloween*

Keila: OK, well Rico, go ahead

Rico: *does his dare*

Keila: OK, get a life, Blowhole!

Blowhole: Grrrrrr

Keila: OK, well, you can dare Nick, now, too

Nick: Oh, boy

Keila: We have time for 4 more reweiws. I don't understand kingfish223's dare,

so I'm not posting it.

Trevor: Wimp

Keila: ZIP IT!

Trevor: *in a small voice* ok

Keila: Here is the next one:

Hi! It's good to see you again! Here's my Truth and dares!

1. I dare Skipper to trap King Julien in a cannon and send him off to the

Moon! I also dare Skipper to propose a marriage to Marlene with a diamond ring

and flowers and play a song with a Spanish guitar!

Skipper: *gets down on one knee and Proposes to Marlene with the supplies he

got before and Marlene says yes*

Keila: Hey, Mabye it can be a double wedding!

Marlene: We'll think about it. It would be fun.

Keila: OK, go ahead, Skippy

Skipper: Just as bad as Lacy

Lacy: I'm helping you with the dare

Julien: Do we a say in this?

Nick: No way!

Skipper and Lacy: *blow up the Lemur Habitat*

Keila: Blowhole, take a vacation fron being evil. It's one of the dares. I'm

just to lazy to put the rest of the dares up. Being sick does that to a

person

Blowhole: The secret you have doesn't help. You know, the one about hav-

Keila: *covers his mouth so he won't tell the secret* DON'T YOU DARE!

Wait... No pun intended. (A/N Serieously)

Keila:OK, Marlene what would you do if Skipper hung out with another girl?

Marlene: I'd assume it's just a friend

Keila: O...K... Kowalski, Heres your chicken suit.

*Kowalski does the chicken dance*

Kowalski: Happy?

Keila: Very! Ok, Rico, go blow up that throne!

Rico: *Blows up throne*

Keila: OK, Skipper, you have to watch Blowhole and Private sing a Duet.

Trevor: Wait, doesn't that count as boy and boy?

Keila: You're right. Private and Blowhole are NOT doing a duet! Ok, Skipper,

your next dare is to kiss Marlene on the mouth for 24 hours

Skipper: OK...

*24 hours later*

Keila: OK, I'm tired, now!

Trevor: Want me to host the rest of the chapter?

Keila: I'M AWAKE!

Trevor: Good

Keila: Julien, go battle the lobsters so we can get this over with so I can

get some sleep!

Julien: What's the magic word?

Keila: NOW!

Julien: *in small voice* ok *fights them and wins, since they all got bored,

so they really won*

Keila: OK, Lacy kiss Kowalski, Rico, or Blowhole

Lacy: *kisses Kowalski* Dare done

Keila: OK, the next one might end in to much gore to be kept at K+, so we

won't do it. Skipper, how do you feel about Marlene?

Skipper: The same way she feels about me.

Keila: OK, I have to say the username for this question. The username is Total

Weirdo. Not kidding. That's the username. And Total asked Kowalski whe HE is

weird! Total Weirdo asked why someone else is weird. He isn't weird! He's

just smart! So he doesn't have to answer.

Kowalski: Thank you

Keila: Welcome. Total also asked if Skipper loves Marlene, and she said she

loves him, he said he feels the same way, so he loves her.

Trevor: Well, looks like that's all for now, right, Keila? Keila?

Keila: *is leaning on Trevor asleep*

Trevor: I'll carry her to the car when it's time to leave *Picks up Keila to

carry her bridal position* I'll end it for tonight, Say bye everyone!

Everyone but Trevor and Keila: Bye!

*scene fades out*


	3. Chapter 3

Keila: *listening to music on headphones* Cuz' you're hot n' you're cold! Yes

then you're no! You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down!

Trevor: *pulls headphnes off* Keila, you've been listen to that for three

hours!

Keila: Really?

Trevor: YES!

Keila: OK, do you WANT me to break the engagement?

Trevor: No! Of course I don't! You know I love you!

Rico: *walks into a different room so as not to puke*

Keila: You really love me?

Trevor: Of course I love you

Nick: Guys. Keila'a Ex that hasn't gotten over her here?

Trevor and Keila: To bad

Nick: *walks into same room as rico*

Keila: So you really do love me?

Trevor: Of course

Keila: I love you too

Kei;a and Trevor: *almost kiss but...*

Lacy: This isn't romeo and Juliet!

Keila and Trevor: *ignore her and do kiss*

Everyone but Trevor, Keila, Rico, Nick, and Skipper: AWWWWWW!

Lacy: Well, let's move on. I'll do the dares. Here is the first reveiw:

Drama sapphire

2010-09-16 . chapter 2

Wow! I didn't expect to see the way my truth and dares turn out but I luv it!

Here's more!

1. Hey King Julien! Be honest with us and tells us that you really wanted Mort

to touch your feet since the time when Mort was playing a gameboy and it looks

like you were upset! Just tell us the truth and tell Mort that you really

liked being touched on the feet!

2. I dare Mort to wear a fake copy of King Julien's crown and do his dance

moves!

3. Hey Kowalski! Are you feeling embarrassed since I forced you to wear a

chicken suit and do the chicken dance? Oh and I have another thing I want you

to do...I dare you to act like a crazy mad scientist!

4. I want to ask Rico about the reason why he loves to blow up stuff and

dating a doll because I'm curious. Also, I dare him to blow up the Rat King's

home in the sewer and Blowhole's

Julien: I do NOT admit it

Mort: *puts on fake crwn and does dance moves*

Kowalski:Yes I am. *puts on a mad scintist costume on* IT'S ALIVE! Happy?

Keila: Talk about Black mail!

Kowalski: WHAT?

Keila: Fine. Just Youtube. *posts on youtube*

Trevor: Wow... Just wow

Keila: I know why he loves to blow up stuff! *blows up a HUGE building that

had nobody in it* That's why!

Nick: Wow... just wow

Keila: Copycat

Lacy: *rolls eyes*

Rico: Boring!

Marlene: It is not!

Skipper: Wow

Maurice: Tell me about it...

Mort: I like this show!

Keila: Of course you do

Rico: *blows up the lair AGAIN and also blows up the rat king's home*

Rat King and Rico: *start to fight*

Lacy: My money's on Rico!

Keila: Same here!

*Rico wins*

Keila: OK, before we continue, I'd like to put three messages. One, my Grandma

is reading this (Mobygirl21's not Turtlegirl5's), so thank you Grandma for all

your support you've given me, even though you are in Ohio and we only ever

talk over the Phone. Also, thank you Turtlegirl5 and OrangeSugar for helping

me with this form the begining. And lastly, Trevor and I are only engaged in

my fanfics. Not in Real life. But, he is my boyfriend in reallife.

Blowhole: OK, we get it. Now stop before I give away your secret!

Trevor: Blowhole, stop

Blowhole: NO! I amd sick and tired of her being sappy one moment, sarcastic

the next! I'm also tired of being in so many truth or dare Fanfictions! I want

it to stop!

Keila: Well, complain about that to all the other authors that have done truth

or dare fics that gave me this idea.

Blowhole: Well, it was a stupid idea! All of your ideas are stupid! None of

tham would get any reviews ecept that they're terrible! You should just give

up these fanfictions!

Keila: Well, if that's how you feel, then fine! I won't write anymore with you

in them! Nobody likes you anyway! I'd actually be doing you a favor sopeople

aren't mean to you! So fine! After this chapter, you're fired! Unless the

reweiws say otherwise! In fact, I'll put a poll up on my profile saying

weather or not you will leave. It wil be on mine, so that means Mobygirl21's

Profile!

Blowhole: Good

Keila: Good

Blowhole: Fine!

Keila: Fine!

Trevor: OK, on with the story!

Keila: OK, the next set of dares:

LoveSkipper

2010-09-16 . chapter 2

Alright... I can't stop laughing! Well, here I am! Back to give more dares!

1. Skipper, I dare you to sing "Tonight I Celebrate My Love" for Marlene.

Well, if you don't know the song, just sing another love song you know.

2. Maurice, I dare you to throw Julien into Joey's habitat.

3. I dare the lobsters to slap Blowhole.

4. Ah, finally Skipper proposed Marlene! Marlene, I dare you to kiss Skipper

again, as long as you want.

Skipper: *sings Baby by Justin Beiber*

Keila: OK, I'm t lazy to put the other dare, so I'll do that next time on

TRUTH OR DARE! DUN DUN DUN!

Nick: OK, now I'm glad you broke up with me

Keila: Whatever. Wait. AWSOME! NOW HE'S OVER ME AND WON'T TRY TO WIN ME

BACK!

Lacy: Wow...

Keila: Say bye everyone!

Everyone but Keila: *in a bored tone* Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Keila: OK, I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's because nobody will

answer my poll! This isn't a chapter where I'm doing truths and dares, I'm

just putting it so everyone know that I'm not updating anymore until I know

wther I should keep Blowole in. Also, why doesn't anyone truth or dare me,

Trevor, or Nick? You all really can! Seriously! Truth or Dare us! PLEASE!

Blowhole: Keila, the secret? Don't make me givie it away

Trevor: Blowhole, stop!

Blowhole: No! Keila's secret is-

Keila: *Pounces on him and cover his mouth* DON'T! OrangeSugar is the only one

who knows!

*Two girls walk in*

Keila: Hannah, Devon! What are you two doing here?

Devon: We're here because you said we'd be in one of you stories. Also, two

girls were following us. Who were they?

*Tow more girls walk in*

Keila: Madison, McKenzie! I thought you two were back home in texas, your home

state!

McKenzie: We came down to be on your show!

Keila: OMG, this is awsome! OK, now people can truth or dare Hannah, Devon,

Madison, and McKenzie, along with the other people and animals on here!

Aweome!


	5. Chapter 5

Keila: OK, why don't you people vote on my poll?

Lacy: Maybye it's because it's just being posted by the girl that's posting

it, not the one that's making it so they don't know how to got tou yours.

Keila: True, true...

Blowhole: Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we come up with our own truths and

dares for this chapter?

Keila: You mean the normal way? OK! You should start since you came up with

it.

Blowhole: OK, truth or dare, Keila?

Keila: I'm gonna play it safe and go with truth.

Blowhole: OK, what is your secret?

Keila: *gasp* Oh my gosh. I can't beleive you! I can't beleive that after I

confide in you, you try to make me tell my secret to the people of and then

some! Jerk! *runs off crying*

Trevor: Well, that's only the secon time she ran off crying that I know of...

Ian: Yeah, I've never seen her do it...

Nick: Same here

Blowhole: Well, I know it, so I'll answer for her. She- (a loud sobbing noise

is heard) *sigh* She used to have a crush on someone that people would make

fun of her for.

Kowalski: Who was it?

Blowhole: I'm sorry Skipper, but I have to quote you right now and anwer with

it's classified from everyone that doesn't know.

Keila: *comes back in with puffy eyes and red cheeks* *glares at Blowhole*

Lacy: Keila, he only said that you had a crush on someone that people would

make fun of you for. He didn't say who it was.

Keila: R-really?

Everyone but me, Blowhole, and Lacy: Yes!

Keila: Well, that's all we have time for tonight because I have some buisness

to attend to. Bye! Don't forget to vote on the poll of Mobygirl21, who is, by

the way, me!

Everyone except me: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Keila: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's just hard for me to

come up with anything funny anymore. What I'm trying to say is... I'm

done.

*Shouts of "No!" and "Why?" and "No! You can't leave" are heard*

Keila: I'm sorry, everyone. It's just not fun anymore. The whole reason I made

it was for entertainment for when I'm bored. But, my sister is working on her

first story ever, and I help her, and I plan on making other stories, and this

just isn't fun for me anymore.I'm sorry everybody.

Lacy: Wait, you should tell OrangeSugar about the fact that you don't need to

use me anymore.

Keila: She'll find out when she reads this chapter. Besides, I'm planning on

changing this into a fanfiction just for random conversations. Like, if I come

up with an idea for a conversation that we could all have together that'll

make people laugh. I'll take requests, just not truts or dares any more. I'm

sorry everybody.

Blowhole: You can't! This story is amazing! Don't let it go, it's a part of

you!

Keila: I'm sorry, everyone. *gets up, walks over to the curtain while looking

down at the floor of the stage, and closes the curtain slowly*

Keila: *very quietly* I'm sorry...


End file.
